El Ángel de las Margaritas
by chiiocullen
Summary: Nunca aspire a la perfección, aun siendo ángel, para mi el cielo siempre se sintió fuera de lugar…/Momento Perdido de Crescendo/ Dedicado a Cunning Angel.


**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes Pertenecen a Becca Fitzpatric.

Os recomiendo que escuchen ¨_If I Knew Then_¨ de Lady Antebellum.

* * *

**Dedicado a Cunning Angel, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ;)**

* * *

_¨Nadie conoce lo malo que es hasta que no ha tratado de esforzarse por ser Bueno¨…_

* * *

…_Te Amo-Murmuro- Mas de lo que creo que debería…_

Nunca antes había mirado atrás, Nunca antes el pasado había importado tanto, Nunca las decisiones habían pesado así, Nunca antes me había arrepentido tanto de las decisiones que me trajeron aquí, nunca me había Odiado tanto…

Hasta ahora…

_Cuando bese a mi novio, quiero saber que el ¡lo siente!_

Nunca aspire a la perfección, aun siendo ángel, para mi el cielo siempre se sintió fuera de lugar…

Nunca deseé tanto ser humano, no como ahora, no con esta intensidad…

Deseba tanto poder ser humano, deseaba tanto poder borrar el pasado, deseba poder decirle ¡Te Amo!

Ahora solo podía conformarme con visitarla en sueños…

Sus ojos grises me miraban atentos, mientras tiraba de la sabana para cubrir su cuerpo, no pude evitar sonreír por su inocencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño y enderezándose en la cama. Recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada, su ropa interior se marcaba suavemente bajo la sabana que ella aferraba en sus manos.

—Mera vista de cortesía

—Seguro Marcie apreciaría más tu ¨Cortesía¨ -murmuro Nora ácidamente.

—Si, Seguramente

Sus ojos grises llamearon, sus labios rosas torciéndose en una mueca apática, tras una onda respiración giro su rostro evitando mi mirada.

—Te quiero fuera de mi Vida-murmuró- Fuera de mis sueños...aléjate de mí-susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Me dolía verla así, saber que era el culpable de su dolor. Me acerque a su cama y me senté a su lado, ella reacciono apretando aun mas la sabana que tenia en las manos, puse una mano en su mentón intentando que me mirara, ella giro su rostro pero sus ojos aun permanecían fuertemente cerrados.

—Ángel, mírame-murmure reafirmando mi agarre.

—Aléjate de mi-susurro mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

— Mírame y dime que no me quieres.

—Me estas lastimando Patch-retire mi mano asqueado de mi mismo, ¿Cuánto mas Tendría que Lastimarla?- No he dicho que no te quiera, he dicho que no te quiero mas en mi vida-sus ojos me miraban llorosos- es lo mejor para los dos.

—Déjame decidir que es lo mejor para mi Ángel, porque al parecer no tienes ni la mas minima idea.

—No soportaría no verte mas-murmuro mientras mas lagrimas gruesas bajan por sus mejillas- no soportaría que los arcángeles te alejaran por siempre de mi, es lo mejor Patch, tu estarás bien con Marcie.

Las palabras pugnaban por salir de mi boca, mi mente sabía que unas vez pronunciadas no habría vuelta atrás, pero necesitaba decirlo…

—Nora, Ángel…Te Amo.

Sus ojos me observaban cautelosos, tal vez midiendo la veracidad de mis palabras, un pequeño jadeo salio de sus labios mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—No juegues con migo Patch, hasta alguien como tu tiene corazón, ¡No juegues conmigo!-grito mientras su mirada fiera me atravesaba. Cerré los ojos un momento, me lastimaba que ella pensara en mí como un monstruo, podía aceptarlo de otros, poco me importaba en realidad, pero no de ella.

—Es la verdad-ella seguía negando con la cabeza, tome suavemente su rostro con ambas manos, mi oscura mirada estaba fija en ella- Te Amo Nora y necesito que me creas, necesito que sepas que aunque no siento físicamente me duele no tenerte… ¡Te Amo!

Otra ola de lágrimas baño sus mejillas, mis labios se deslizaron por su mentón y sus mejillas consumiendo sus lágrimas, sus manos abandonaron la sabana para abrazarme y acurrucarse en mi pecho, mis labios descansaron contra su frente unos minutos.

—Nunca quise lastimarte Nora, pero no podía dejar que ellos lo supieran, no hubiese soportado no verte mas…Te Amo-murmure contra su frente.

—Te Amo Patch, no me dejes nunca-dijo desesperada mi Ángel mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte, besé su frente, su nariz y finalmente sus labios, un pequeño suspiro salio de sus labios rosa y mi boca se convirtió automáticamente en una sonrisa.

—Nunca te libraras de mi Ángel.

—Nunca-coincidió distraída, una risita escapo de mis labios, ella se separo un poco para mirarme fijamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Sabia que así me perdonarías mas rápido-le dije burlón mientras tocaba su nariz.

—Engreído-murmuro mi Ángel sonriente, mis ojos vagaron por sus pechos crema y acaricie el tirante de su sostén negro con mi dedo.

—Bonito sostén-murmure antes de besar su mejilla y descender a su cuello dejando una estela húmeda al paso.

—Pervertido.

—Hermosa.

—Adulador.

Su mano jugueteaba distraídamente con el cabello de mi nuca mientras la otra alejaba los mechones que cubrían mi frente, sus ojos conectaron con los míos en un momento eterno, uní mi boca a la suya probando sus labios, ella aferró su agarre en mi nuca instándome a acercarme mas, sus labios batallaban contra los míos, sus cabellos rojizos cosquilleaban mis mejillas, mis manos recorrían su cintura desnuda y su respiración se hacia cada vez mas agitada.

—Hum, estamos ansiosos hoy ¿Verdad?-murmure separándome de sus dulces labios, sus ojos enfocaron los míos y al percatarse de mi sonrisa un dramático suspiro escapo de sus labios.

—Eres tan malo.

—Las alas no me quitan el toque-murmure con voz ronca besando su frente. Estiro su cuello para apoderarse de mis labios nuevamente, sus manos vagaron por el dobladillo de mi camiseta antes de entrar en contacto con mi piel, su toque calido se extendía por mi torso, sus manos levantaron mi playera y obediente levanté las manos para que ella pudiera sacarla, sus ojos grisáceos brillaban, y una dulce sonrisa se extendía en sus labios mientras contemplaba mi torso.

Toma una solitaria margarita que estaba al lado de su lámpara, la lleva a sus labios y deposita en ella un casto beso, arqueé una ceja mostrando mi curiosidad, ella solo amplio su picara sonrisa antes tocar mi nariz con la pequeña florecilla blanca, la deslizo hasta mis labios y se inclino posando sus labios también en ella, ella se irguió sobre sus rodillas, la sabana se deslizó rebelando sus piernas, su boca plantó castos besos en mis parpados, un suspiro involuntario escapo de mis labios, ella deslizó la delicada florecilla por mi mejilla, por mi barbilla, por mi nuca y mi cuello.

—¿Puedes Sentir esto?

—Si-musite con los ojos aun cerrados.

La florecilla acariciaba sutilmente mi cuello, mis hombros, ella se movió en la cama alrededor de mi, poso delicadamente la flor en mí nuca para descender lentamente por mi columna vertebral, se detuvo al llegar a la cinturilla de mis jeans y ella sustituyo a la florecilla con sus tímidos labios, al terminar de recorrer mi columna se movió nuevamente hasta quedar frente a mi, la pequeña margarita descendió esta vez desde mi barbilla hasta mi ombligo, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por sus labios y empezó a inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo.

— ¡Nora!

Una risita escapo de sus labios antes de posarlos en un casto beso en mi ombligo, un cancino suspiro escapo de mis labios mientras ella reía.

—Te Amo Patch-murmuro sonriente, me erguí sobre mis rodillas al igual que ella y pase mi brazo por su cintura y tironeé de ella, sus pechos presionando mi torso mientras devoraba ansioso sus labios, pase una mano por su espalda y desabroche su sostén, tome la pequeña florecilla de su mano y me separe de ella revelando sus pechos, retire los tirantes de sus brazos con una sonrisa y la empujé lentamente hacia abajo.

— Es mi turno mi pícaro Ángel-sus mejillas se tornaron en un delicado color rosa y cubrió sus pechos con sus manos, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, lleve la florecilla a sus labios y pose los míos también, tal como ella lo había hecho, deslice la margarita por su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, por el arco de su cuello y por sus hombros.

—¿Puedes Sentir esto?-pregunte, ella susurró un ´si´ apenas audible, deslice la florecilla por sus brazos, los retire despacio de sus pechos y pase la delicada flor entre ellos, acaricié sus pechos con los pétalos de la pequeña flor, suaves gemidos escapaban de sus labios, seguí mi recorrido por su piel hasta su ombligo, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sabanas de la cama, su respiración no era más que meros jadeos entrecortados.

—Patch

Sustituí a la florecilla con mis labios y deposite un húmedo beso en su ombligo, subí por su abdomen, su cintura, por el valle de sus pechos, su clavícula, su cuello y finalmente sus labios, sus manos ansiosas me empujaban contra ella mientras el beso se volvía mas intenso, reticente me retire de sus tentadores labios rosas, de sus labios escapo un suspiro inconforme, me senté a su lado, de nuevo en la orilla de la cama.

—Te Amo Nora-musite dejando un casto beso en su frente, estire mis brazos para tomar la sabana y la cubrí con ella, me incliné y bese una vez mas sus labios que formaban un adorable puchero, llevé algunos de sus cabellos tras su oreja y bese su frente.

—Te Amo Patch.

—Duerme mi Ángel, yo velaré tus sueños-dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos cobrizos, su respiración fue acompasándose hasta ser un suave murmullo.

Las sombras a nuestro alrededor empezaron a difuminarse poco a poco, cerré los ojos un momento y al abrirlos el sueño se había terminado, Nora dormía tranquilamente en su cama, la arropé bien con la sabana y tomé la margarita de su buró, deposite un casto beso en ella y la deje al lado de su almohada.

—_Patch_-murmuro entre sueños, mi ángel…

…_¨Es realmente bueno oír tu voz diciendo mi nombre, suena tan dulce viniendo desde los labios de un ángel, oír esas palabras me debilitan y ya no quiero decir adiós__¨…_

Me acerqué y deposité un último beso en su frente…

— Descansa ángel, mi ángel de las margaritas…

* * *

Gracias a Jessica Tatiana aka Livi por ayudarme incondicionalmente ;)

Espero que os guste, es mi primer fic de Hush Hush dedicado a Liss aka Cunning Angel, ¡Feliz Cumple! Y espero que dios te muchos años mas de vida y salud para poder seguir disfrutando de tus historias ;)

**¿Mi regalas Un rev?**


End file.
